Memorias de una Obsesión
by Eli Yuy
Summary: El santo de Escorpio, Milo, tiene un serio problema con las fidelidades. El actual fic participa en el Reto temático de Julio; How to be a heartbreaker. Para el foro Anteiku.


****El actual fic participa en el Reto teamtico de Julio; How to be a heartbreaker. Para el foro Anteiku.** **

**Saint Seiya**

 **Memorias de una Obsesión.**

I

Juré que jamás iría a manchar su nombre, que nunca más alguien tomaría mi cuerpo o mi alma, que sería fiel a Athena únicamente tal como había sido aquél día que me formé como el santo dorado de Escorpio; ah, valiente guerrero, el más fiel de todos, que sucumbió sin embargo ante otro santo con el que perdió su castidad en un doloroso y fugaz destello casi sangriento mientras era envuelto en su frío. Camus, mi primer amante. Después de su muerte, mi cuerpo cedió ante el fornido y marcado moreno guardián de la casa de Leo, Aioria... y así sucesivamente hasta caer en un círculo de perdición profunda, envuelto cada momento en un cuerpo distinto hasta terminar atado sin saber cómo a Geki, el guerrero asgardiano de la Osa Mayor. Fue el que se quedó más tiempo, y fue el que más se parecía a Camus por la gelidez de sus dedos.

El certero Milo de Escorpio, el fiel santo de la octava casa que quedó hecho una mierda tras sus días de gloria durante las guerras santas.

Por eso lo hice. Por eso me permití volver a ser nfiel, a mi amante en turno, a la diosa que venero, a la memoria de mi amado Camus.

Al principio ella no era nada más que un caballero fememino cuyo rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara cromada, carne femenina en el que me permitía de vez en cuando fundirme egoístamente para alcanzar un orgasmo (que me eran más intensos en los húmedos cuerpos femeninos que en los masculinos), la cual llevaba encima un vestido blanco y liviano que dejaba descubiertos sus esbeltos brazos y piernas, apenas dejando ver el escaso pecho infantil en una silueta de niña de no más de quince años. Guardaba la puera que llevaba hacia el santuario de las amazonas, guerreras seguidoras de Artemisa la cazadora, hermana de Athena.

Sin embargo, su rostro...

II

Átala. Ella era la guardiana del laberinto de Minotauro. La entrada al santuario de las guerreras amazonas, fieras y peligrosas mujeres que aborrecían a los hombres como a la peste.

El rostro de aquella amazona era... hermoso. Sus ojos azules de hielo, su fina carita arrogante, sus labios delgados y rosados, ese curioso acento que me recordaba a la forma de hablar de mi primer amante; no podía evitar pensar en él cuando la miraba... estaba terriblemente mal sin duda, ella era una niña tan solo, pero no podía evitarlo cuando tenía sexo duro con Geki en sus aposentos gélidos, que se encontraban cerca del océano donde Poseidón se resguardaba. Tenía treinta y tres años, y ella quince apenas.

Cruzamos, Aioria, Kanon y yo, por las doce casas que resguardaban el salón supremo de la Gran Sacerdotisa Helena, buscando a nuestra diosa Athena; yo fui el único que llegó hasta la última casa, siempre acompañado de la bellísima guía cuyo negro cabello lacio ondeaba con la brisa perfumada a flores.

- _Oui_ , Santo de Escorpio. -Me dijo con ese precioso tono de voz que la adornaba, aquella tarde fresca cuando finalmente pude llegar a la casa de Piscis. -Me temo que no puedo dejarte pasar.

Su largo cabello negro, perpetuamente lacio, llevaba como adorno rosas blancas y pálidas azucenas a manera de corona como si de una doncella del bosque se tratara; vi sus finos dedos de niña tomar una de aquellas pulcras rosas blancas que le adornaban, y fue en aquel momento cuando comprendí que aquella chica tan perfecta y hermosa era la amazona guardiana de Piscis.

Su sapuri de oro ciñió su esbelto cuerpo desnudo tan perfectamente, y por un momento ver sus curvas de niña descubiertas ante mi me hizo excitarme hasta niveles desconocidos en ese entonces; su piel blanca y lozana era como un adorno más en aquella preciosa niña, y por un momento se me olvidó que ella era muchísimo menor que yo en edad. Mi cabeza solo pensaba en mi miembro viril fundiéndose en su estrecha feminidad lentamente, deslizándome como sobre un aceite aromático exquisito y cálido.

Me derrotó con una rosa sangrienta, la cual se clavó dolorosamente en mi corazón y comenzó a drenar mi sangre lentamente con cada movimiento; aquella batalla fue dura, su sangre cálida olía a rosas cuando abandonaba su piel gracias a mis agujas escarlata. Su bella sangre era un regalo del mismo dios Hypnos, que sumía a quien la tocase en un sueño profundo. Dichosamente (o terriblemente, segun sea el caso), soy inmune a su veneno.

III

Supe entonces que ella tenía aprecio por mi.

No me mató con su rosa sangrienta tal como yo hubiese imaginado, pues ella tenía la orden de detener a cualquiera que osara entrar al salón de la Suma Sacerdotisa; me mantuvo en su casa con olor a rosas oculto a sus mismas hermanas y compañeras, sabiendo que probablemente eso iba a costarle la vida, mientras me recuperaba de la brutal sangríaen la que ella misma me había sometido. No comprendí su intención, tan solo acepté su gesto con más gusto del que debiera.

-Te admiro. -Me dijo entonces, con su dulce voz de niña, mientras me envolvía en una blanca y fina manta, sintiendo su sutil perfume a flores. -Llegaste tan lejos solamente por fidelidad a tu diosa...

No la dejé hablar más. Robé un beso de sus finos labios de niña, algo que la tomó completamente desapercibida. Me supieron sumamente dulces, virginales.

IV

Si Geki se entera de lo que está sucediendo, lo más seguro es que vaya a matarme.

Átala es recia, fuerte y arrogante como cierta persona que conocí y permanecía en la onceava casa... como aborrecía compararlos. Sabe que mi cuerpo ha retorcido entre algunos cuerpos más, y que le era infiel a la mismísima Athena al tener un amante como a Geki, que era de otro bando casi literalmente; ella casi me mata cuando la besé en aquél momento, su furia se vio reflejada en sus ojos de hielo y en las uñas que me clavó en los brazos, pero igual había terminado cediendo ante mi tras unos cuantos aruñazos y una patada ilegal en mis partes nobles.

Supe, mientras besaba sus labios casi inmoralmente, invadiéndola con mi lengua y robando su aliento, que ella misma estaba prendada de otro hombre. Para más inri, de un Santo de Athena, que evidentemente no era yo... ella estaba enamorada del caballero de Géminis.

Su cuerpecito de niña tembló en mis brazos; sus labios finos apenas podían pronunciar mi nombre, puesto que susurraban gemidos de dolor al tenerla atrapada tan fuertemente entre mis brazos y ella aun llevando las heridas que le hice con mi aguja escarlata en su hermoso cuerpo femenino. Su sangre perfumada no tenía mayor efecto en mi. Ella cedió sin embargo ante mi tras un leve forcejeo, me terminé preguntando la razón por la que ella no me había dado una paliza por ultrajarla de esa manera, pero a esas alturas...

Me enamoré de sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo. Me enamoré de su delicado cuerpo de niña, estrecho y cálido. Me enamore de sus hermosos labios de miel. Me enamoré de ella, de su fuerte caracter y su tacto perfumado a flores. Sería mía a toda costa, sin duda.

V

Pero ella no correspondía a mis sentimientos. Estaba prendada del hombre que la había visto sin su máscara hacía ya cuatro o cinco años, cuando ella todavía era una guerrera en las filas de Athena, del caballero de Géminis que en ese entonces era Kanon el redimido. Kanon, aquél a quién le perdoné la vida y se le permitió utilizar la armadura de su hermano Saga en la guerra Santa.

A pesar de todo esto yo me mantuve cerca de ella. No iba a dejar que el usurpador tomara para si a aquella niña (aunque francamente no estaba seguro si él sabía de ella directamente) que finalmente me habia devuelto a la vida, mostrándome la luz al final del tunel que había sido mi paso después de aquella guerra santa; Átala había aceptado combatir a mi lado cuando entramos en guerra contra el mismísimo dios Zeus.

Íbamos a morir, sin duda.

Ella volvió a agredirme como si de un gato huraño se tratase, pero al final terminó accediendo aquella noche nuevamente ante mis brazos; en nuestra travesía en busca de su diosa Artemisa, la hice caer ante mi y su virginal cuerpo finalmente fue mío. Sus ojos azulados se llenaron de lágrimas cuando entré en ella, en su húmeda calidez femenina sin medirme del todo, apenas consciente de que estaba lastimándola pero yo estaba vuelto un loco en su cuerpo; tembló, su voz de niña se quebró cuando finalmente estuve en ella por completo, su cuerpo delicado se doblegaba a cada embestida que daba en ella. Aruñó mi espalda, mis brazos, gritó de dolor, suplicó que me detuviera y lo hice durante unos momentos, hasta que finalmente culminé sobre su vientre aperlado de sudor, sobre sus pequeños pechos de niña, manchando su fino mentón de porcelana. Era una visión sumamente excitante el verla cubierta de mi orgasmo, tal que no pude resistirme a poseerla de nuevo apenas unos minutos después de haber terminado.

Mi segundo orgasmo, el más intenso que hubiese tenido, terminó dentro de ella, llenando su interior femenino hasta que no pudo contenerlo.

Estoy más que seguro de que ella estaba pensando en Kanon mientras yo me enfrascaba en su cuerpo haciéndole el amor como sé hacerlo. No por ello me detuve.

Era mía. Quizá a la fuerza, pero me pertenecía. Tarde o temprano, tras haber marcado su cuerpo con mi esencia, en ella nacería amor por mi.

VI

Le fui infiel a Geki con ella. Le fui infiel a la misma Athena, y rompí la valiosa virginidad de una santa amazona de Artemisa, la cual estaba enamorada de un camarada mío. Pensaba en sí que no podía ponerse aun peor, pero estaba más que equivocado... estoy acostumbrado a no medir mis acciones desde la partida de Camus, por eso siempre terminaba envuelto en problemas y con la mierda llegándome al cuello.

Conocí entonces a Deyanira, de bellas caderas y prominentes pechos, una belleza de amazona cuya larga melena negra y ojos de safiro me hicieron pensar dos veces lo que estaba pasando... ella era la madre de Átala.

Ella era la amante de Camus.

Maldita sea mi suerte. Tarde me vine a percatar de que mi bella Átala era nada más y nada menos que la hija de mi primer amante, Camus... y me la estaba cojiendo sin miramientos. Geki se dio cuenta de inmediato de toda la aberración que estaba ocurriendo, que estaba acostándome con la hija de Camus, la cual es dieciocho años menor que yo. La hija de Camus, por eso su carita fina y sus ojos de hielo me le hacían recordar tanto... Geki, presa de la furia, me golpeó hasta casi matarme y yo no hice nada por detenerlo, sin duda me merecía la muerte ante la tremenda aberración que estaba ocurriendo. Era un maldito asqueroso pedófilo con problemas.

Sin embargo, mi ex amante no me mató en el acto. Hizo algo peor que eso.

Dejó que Átala misma acabara conmigo con una de sus rosas sangrientas, motivada por su enojo y su propia madre, Deyanira.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que hizo por tí ese maldito santo ateniense?! -Gritaba aquella fiera, aquella amazona que no era un guerrero como su hija, sino una procreadora y santa madre. -Primero se acostó con tu padre, y ahora te busca porque tienes el mismo rostro, sus mismos ojos... ¡Te ha usado solamente para su beneficio!

Mi bella Átala. Mi vida entera.

VII

-¿Te duele mucho, bonita?

-Como no tienes una idea. -Átala había sonreído con dureza. -Pero hay cosas que son más dolorosas.

-Como la rosa que tengo en mi corazón, quizá. No sé si compita con las agujas escarlata que están en tu cuerpo.

-Yo no voy a morir, anciano.

Milo había perdido el conocimiento, llevándose consigo como úlitmo recuerdo los hermosos ojos de aquella bella doncella, dejándose envolver en culpabilidad y dolor.

Átala permaneció de pie a su lado, sangrando por las heridas inflingidas por aquél hombre que admiraba tanto, observándole morir lentamente. En su mano estaba aquella rosa blanca teñida de rojo que momentos antes estaba en el pecho del Santo, drenando su sangre, drenando su vida.

-0-0-0-0-0-

¿Fin?

Yuy.


End file.
